olderolympicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesley Sackey
Biography http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M48FBjtXE_4 The Story So Far… Lesley ‘Super’ Sackey was the first British women in history to win the European Union Championships 2008 on first entry. A significant achievement for someone whose amateur boxing career spans across only three and a half years. Born in 1982 to a Ghanaian father and Irish mother on a small estate on Abbey Road (yes the home of the Beatles). Lesley Sackey spent an energetic childhood traveling before settling down to life at the illustrious Brit School of Performing Arts. 'Treading the boards' at the Brits was an insightful time for Lesley but she wanted to achieve more. So in 2004 she graduated with first class BA honors in Music Marketing and Business whilst spending part of her time studying in Miami. Having never been a particularly sporty person Lesley wanted to get fit and when boxing was recommended to her by a friend she gave it a go as an interesting alternative to the gym. After participating in the boxing keep fit classes at her local Boxing club called AllStars Lesley quickly established she had a natural boxing ability, which was soon recognised and nurtured my Mr. Akay MBE, boxing coach extraordinaire and All Stars Amateur Boxing Club founder. Lesley was quickly moved into the amateur training classes at All Stars and was only one of two women at the time that trained alongside the amateur boys. Here her skills developed rapidly and she began to flirt with the idea of becoming an amateur boxer at competition level. Lesley passed her medical with flying colours to earn her boxing license but it wasn't until a year later that she would go on to have her first fight. Seeing her confidence grow and her determination and focus sharpen Mr. Akay took the risqué step of entering her into the female British Championships (ABA's) so early on in her limited boxing career - the risk was to pay off. Lesley boxed twice on one day no mean feat for even the most experienced of amateur boxers and stopped her opponent in the second round of her first fight and dominated her army opponent in the finals of the championships to become ABA champion 2007. Lesley was than selected to attend a training selection camp for the female England boxing team and was selected to join the official female England boxing team. Lesley has represented the country on several occasions in France In addition Lesley has participated in a number of training camps hosted exclusively for the England Squad over the last two years. Going from strength to strength Lesley's main focus now is to continue to compete at both a national and international level - 2010 proves to be an extremely important year for her boxing career as the World Championships, EU championships and ABA fast approach, her time is spent mostly in the gym and contributing to raising the profile of female boxing. Competition Results Sponsors Unknown Favorites Taken from Lesley's Facebook fan page http://www.facebook.com/pages/Lesley-The-Boxer-Sackey/203543422630?v=info. I love anything that involves traveling, seeing new things experiencing new people and places. My new thing is cooking at the moment especially baking cakes i reckon I am not bad at it either...no complaints yet! My life revolves around boxing and most of my time is spent in my second home...AllStars Boxing Gym on the Harrow Road, London for those who want to come down and visit! I love music all kinds it all depends on the mood I'm in and that varies a lot! Fitness / Training Photo Gallery 17061 261720682630 203543422630 3339672 6233430 n.jpg 17061_261720682630_203543422630_3339672_6233430_n.jpg 16861 286505062630 203543422630 3426788 4447056 n.jpg Category:Olympic Athletes Category:AthletesCategory:Boxing Category:Female Boxing